Blind Chapter One
by blindmonk
Summary: this new dude is added to the trigun world along with some other stuff...i have been told it is good and i have been told it is not to good...please leave a review...thanks...


BLIND Chapter One  
  
  
  
As I walked into the Yukon Bar I examined the area around me. two men at a table to the left and another three men at a table to the right. A bartender stands with two other women at the bar. I slowly stepped into the room and stopped I pulled out a caffeine smoke and lit up. God that tastes great, just take out the tar and the nicotine and add pure grain caffeine and you have one hell of an adrenaline rush. I felt like I had a stimpack in me I could feel my heart rate skyrocket. The five men at the tables all stood up and the bartender told me to get lost. I kinda looked at him with a evil smirk and laughed at him. I told him to go Fuk himself but he seemed not to like that remark and screamed KILL HIM.  
  
The five men at the tables all reached for there guns and the women rushed for a door at the back and the bartender ducked behind the bar. My reflexes kicked in and drew my twin widow makers and four casings hit the floor. I dived towards a table to the right as the three remaining gunmen started to open fire on me. I landed on the edge of the table causing it to tip over and give me cover from the bullets. I twisted around and unloaded through the table and heard something hit the ground. I peered threw a bullet hole in the table and could see three dead bodies on the bloody floor and there was two other tables flipped over and I could see the men one behind each. I dropped the clips from the twins and reloaded them. Time to live up to the saying about my blindness causing skills. I lit up another smoke and felt it raise my heart rate and then I could feel my heart rate drop and I could see the sweet bead up on the gunmen's foreheads. The wind blew threw the open door and it caused my jet black trench coat and blood red hair to move around freely. It is now a black funeral. I jumped into the air and two cases slowly fell to the floor. I cause eternal blindness for two more men.  
  
As I walked threw the blood towards the fat shaking bartender I finished my smoke and felt weak with the sudden lack of adrenaline but I knew I would not need it for this pampas ass lick. I sheathed the widow makers and pulled off my stubby boomstick and shoved it in to his fuking face. Then I nicely asked him where princess peach was.um.then I asked him where his lucky charms where.o.I asked him where was Vash last. What the fuk is with you man the fuking fat fairy said. I did not take kindly to his response so I shoved the butt of the Boomstick into his face. He sort of fell back against the wall and then with a smirk I asked him if he had a wife.  
  
While spiting out blood he murmured yes why the fuk do you care bitch. Not liking such a response I simply said.Your wife will soon be without a man even though your not much of a man. the loser bartender smiled and simply said funny and then he lunged towards me with a knife he picked up from the counter I jumped into the air and let four cases fall to the floor.  
  
While we had this short argument two doors opened one on each side of me. Then before the cases hit the ground out from each door came a woman firing a big gun. Click Crash KaBoom I flew threw the air across the room and crashed on to the only nonfliped table soon to be only shattered table in the room. As I rolled over and twisted into the air and let six more cases fall. One bitch down one more to go. I let another six cases fall and dropped the clips from the widows just in time dive out of the way of another huge explosion. While rolling on the ground I shoved a clip in each of the twins. When I stopped rolling I let another six cases fall and then I jumped at the slut and dropped another two cases. I guess the bitch did not see this coming because she kinda just looked at me and I let eight more cases flood out and the bullets filled her body with bloody holes. I smiled at the bloody bitch then I fell to the floor, I forgot that I was still jumping.  
  
Shit I murmured as I slowly shoved myself up to a piss poor standing position. I smiled again and lit up another caf smoke and sighed. I felt good, although I am no closer to finding Vash. I could feel that he was in this shit town; I can always tell when my targets are near by. My mind twists and I feel a form of bloodlust for the kill. The smoke sure is relaxing, I don't know how people smoked before the caffeine was added and the tar and nicotine was removed. Damn I am hungry. 


End file.
